


Winter Break

by virgo_writer



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich and Annie run into each other over winter break.  And it's _totally_ unintentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said with a cheerful boom, drawing the attention of Annie Edison from where she’d been looking for the right sized tool for some heavy duty cleaning.  She turned to face him, frowning as she tried to place him.

He smiled, still cheerfully, and saved her from having to think about it too much.  “I think we had pottery together at Greendale,” he said, repressing some vague memory of Halloween and taco meat.  Her expression became a little less frowny, pottery clearly meaning something to her.  “Rich Stephenson,” he said as he held out a hand, which she took with only a slightly diluted smile.  “Or as your friend put it, Doc Potterywood.”

Recognition flashed quickly across her features and she let out a little startled, “oh” as things clicked into place.  There was vase making and 'ghosting' and her tall friend turning their pottery class into a deposition hearing, and despite playing a pivotal role in the whole series of events he was really only a background character.  Most people faded a little next to that sort of thing.

“Hi, I’m Annie,” she offered, her smile brighter now that she knew where he recognized her from.  “And let me start by saying that I am really sorry about Jeff,” she added, her eyes going wide and her expression turning apologetic.

_Jeff._

He mentally flagged that little piece of information.  He waved a hand and half-shrugged his shoulders in the universal gesture for ‘hey, no worries’.  “He’s a real hoot that guy,” he commented lightly.  “Really commits to a bit.”

She agreed nervously, her eyes skittering to the side.

“So what brings you out on this fine day?” he asked conversationally, waving half-sarcastically to the grey looking clouds above.  “You and your friends volunteering over the break?”

She shook her head.  “No just me,” she answered.

Well that was a bit of a shame.  Although not a complete dead end.

He opened his mouth widely and sent her a warm, friendly smile.  Or, rather, the facsimile of one.

“So . . . what have you guys been up to this semester?”

* * *

By the end of winter break, Rich had acquired the following information from Annie Edison:

Name: Jeffrey Tobias Winger (Jeff to his friends). 

Former lawyer who faked his bachelor degree.  Used to work for Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin (a quick internet search revealed that he’d been a pretty good lawyer before getting disbarred).  No family, except for his mother.  No girlfriend or wife.  Likes dogs, but doesn’t own one.  Lives in an apartment Thalberg Drive.

And he’ll be taking Anthropology 102 next semester. 

 


End file.
